Mindless
by Nemsy
Summary: RD slash - someone wonders about their relationship...
1. I'm a Fool

Author: - Nemsy

E-mail: - Evil_Little_Slytherin@hotmail.com

Category: - slash romance – so if you are not a fan of slash and you're reading – YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! Turn around, walk away, I won't be held responsible!!

Rating: - R

Summary: - It's an angsty little one chapter story I cooked up – absolutely rubbish!!! Can't do summaries – but it's R/D…

Disclaimer: - Not mine - except for the muses. *Ron and Draco muses wave* All charas and places connected to Harry Potter belong to the Wonder Woman herself, J.K.Rowling! (And Warner Bros.) And thank you to Shakira for writing 'Fool,' the perfect song for this!!!

I'm a Fool.

__

_Tell me lies,_

_Slap me on the face,_

_Just improvise._

_Do something really clever –_

_That'll make me hate your name_

_Forever…_

_You might swear_

_You'd never touch a lady._

_Well let me say_

_You're not too far from maybe_

_Every day you find new ways to hurt me._

_But I can't help it if I'm just a fool_

_Always having my heart set on you_

Still the time you start changing the rules 

_I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes…**Shakira, 'Fool.'**_

From the moment it commenced, the moment he pushed me again the wall and claimed me as his own, kissing me passionately, we agreed it was purely physical. Better than fighting each other. The first time we fought for control, and I won, but that was just lucky. I'm not that strong, even though might I look it from the outside. "It's only mindless sex," he said, after about three weeks, after he had won so many times, after he had corrupted me, and him alone.

It has been going for months now, even over Christmas. We haven't said a thing to our friends or family, though we exchanged presents – he gave me a jade dragon. I gave him a wrist watch I had bought on holiday to Egypt once.

"It's only mindless sex…" 

The thing is, as the months progressed, the more we fought for control the more we screamed each other's _surnames_, I've come to…I can't even say it to myself. I love him. My mind and heart scream every time I see him. I'm such a fool…I daren't tell him – he and his friends would sneer, call me a queer fairy. 'Whoever heard of a Weasley and Malfoy in love?' they'd say.

He'd scorn me, push me aside. I couldn't live without him. I'd die. Oh, God, I love him so much, I can't bear to see the disgust on his face, the hurt, the pain.

"It's only mindless sex…" 

Isn't it? Why do I crave him then? His beautiful blue eyes, his copper-red hair. He burns, and I want, I _need_ his fiery embrace. 

_Why, Ron? You never call me anything but 'Malfoy' – could you feel _anything _in return? Am I just a simple shag? Are you using me? Could you learn to love me?_

"It's only mindless sex…" 

I meet him as usual, the same place, same time. He slips off Potter's Invisibility Cloak, and immeadiatly starts ravishing my mouth. He stops after undoing my black Slytherin robes. 

"What's wrong, Malfoy?"  

I answer with a cautionary shrug. Can't let him realise what's going on in my 'queer little mind', as Pansy once said, or we may never meet again in this way. It would break my heart – drive me towards death.

"It's nothing." I shake my head. Ron shrugs and continues where he left off. "It's only mindless sex…" 

"I love you!" I blurt out without meaning to.

He looks up, startled, at me. "What?"

"Iloveyou."

"I still didn't get that." Ron grins, putting his head to one side, questioningly.

"I…love you."

The grin disappears, and is replaced by surprise. I lower my head, not waiting to see the look of disgust, and waiting for the sneering, horrible words he'll throw into my face. I hear nothing.

"It's only mindless sex…" 

My God, _what_ was I thinking - he'd just sweep me off my feet, and declare it too? Tears fill my eyes, and I don't wait for the scorning words he'll say. I jerk free of his touch, and run from the room, down the corridor, and out into the night. I'm sure _Weasley_ doesn't want to see Draco Malfoy crying.

I find the rose greenhouse, and slump inside on the floor. I don't move when footsteps echo from outside. Let them find me. With any luck I'll be expelled, and I'll never ever again see Ron.

"Malfoy?" _Oh, no. Not now._

"It's only mindless sex…" 

"Go away Weasley." He comes and crouches in front of me, silent. "What? Come to laugh at the poor little queer ferret, have you? Well, get on with it then."

"I didn't say I was going to laugh at you."

"Well, you've come for something. Is it to try and break it to me gently? That you're not a fairy like me? That this was…'mindless sex', as you put it? Well, don't bother. Leave me alone."

A gentle hand cups my chin, and lifts it up, the thumb brushing away some of the tear marks. I meet his eyes, my own still full of water. "What I was going to say was 'good'."

_What the hell?_ "What are you bloody well on about?"

"Why do you think we started this? Enemies don't try and fuck each other to pieces. There's something behind it, Draco."

_Draco…? My first name?_ "What…what are you trying to say?" I ask in a shaking voice.

"I loved you from the beginning."

As our lips meet once again, I am rewarded with one last thought before I lose myself in those blue eyes, and die with happiness…

_…It's not only mindless sex anymore…_

Fin/x

**Author's Note:-** Well, I hope you liked it. If you've any flames, all flames will be sent to my Chemistry teacher (that's you, Mr Robin Smith!) to blow up the school lab, or used to fuel the Slytherin common room fire…

Ron:- What happens in the end?

Draco:- *hugs Ron* Yeah – we wanna know!

Nemsy:- Well…you both shag a lot, and live happily ever after…

Ron and Draco:- Wahoo! *run up to bedroom*

Nemsy:- Oh Lord, I'll have to change the sheets again…still… *walks off* Byesie bye!!! All reviews are loved and really enjoyed!! Just click on that little button!!!


	2. Figured You Out

Author: - Nemsy

E-mail: - Evil_Little_Slytherin@hotmail.com

Category: - slash romance – so if you are not a fan of slash and you're reading – YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! Turn around, walk away, I won't be held responsible!!

Keywords: - slash, Ron, Draco

Rating: - R

Summary: - Well…you heard Draco's side of it, so perhaps you'd like Ron's side of things…hmm?

Disclaimer: - Not mine - except for the muses. *Ron and Draco muses wave* All charas and places connected to Harry Potter belong to the Wonder Woman herself, J.K.Rowling! (And Warner Bros.) 'Figured You Out', the song this is titled after is by Nickelback on their new album 'The Long Road' – go buy it NOW! It's brilliant!

Figured You Out.

_I like your pants around your feet,_

_And I like the dirt that's on your knees_

_And I like the way you still say 'please',_

_While you're looking up at me,_

_You're like my favourite damn disease._

I'm such a prat.

I love Draco Malfoy – I admit it. 

If loving him with all my heart is a crime, I'd be guilty. I know I should be ashamed, or at least Harry and Hermione think I should. Falling in love with that blonde git, my worst enemy, I could laugh at myself quite easily. But I can't, and you know why? Because every time I think about him - about us - I remember that he doesn't know anything about my feelings. So I invented this little scheme, this 'theory'. That making love would stop either of us fighting. We'd take it out on each other in a different way. And to my surprise, he agreed. I assured him it was just 'mindless sex', yes, that was how I put it, and he raised an eyebrow. Then again, I couldn't have been sure – it was very dark in the store cupboard. Perhaps I should explain.

_And I love the places that we go,_

_And I love the people that you know,_

_And I love the way you can't say no;_

_Too many long lines in a row,_

_I love the powder on your nose._

Malfoy scowled at me from across the room, halfway through scrubbing the floor clean. (Yes, I do still call him 'Malfoy'.) I was lost in my thoughts about him, and something I was going to ask him.

"What you waiting for Weasel?" 

"Huh?" I answered, jolted out my thoughts, with the absurd idea he could mind read.

"The longer you take trying to work out how the bloody mop is used, Weasley, the more I have to scrub, and I don't want to spend all night here with YOU." Malfoy sneered at me.

My ears coloured, with partly anger and partly embarrassment. "It's mutual, believe me." I growled back. Spending the night with him is EXACTLY what I wanted to do. I carried on with the work Filch had set me, not looking up so as to meet his smouldering eyes again.

About ten minutes later, Malfoy suddenly stood up, and swore. "What?" I snapped sarcastically. "Not used to working?"

"And you'd know all about that, wouldn't you? I expect your house needs a good deal of cleaning to make it even liveable for vermin."

That was it. Ignoring Hermione's voice in my head, which was saying "Now, Ron – you CAN'T fight with him anymore! You're a Prefect and so is he! Do you want to get it taken away?!?" I stood, towering over him, fists clenched, shaking with anger. "Take…it…back…" I growled, grabbing the collar of his robes. 

Malfoy kept perfectly calm, the same expression on his face, which angered me more. "Easy, Weasel," he brushed my hands away, and a tingle went up my spine at the touch. "I'm going to find some more cleaning stuff." He shoved past me, and into the storage cupboard.

_And now I know who you are,_

_It wasn't that hard,_

_Just to figure you out._

_And now I know who you are,_

_It wasn't that hard,_

_Just to figure you out…_

"What you looking for?" I asked, following him in.

"What ARE you looking for – honestly, Weasel, your grammar's almost as bad as that Krum, and he's foreign."

"Watch it, Malfoy…" how the hell does he manage to get me so riled up so easily? I stomp towards him, feeling extremely pissed off by now.

Instead of him backing off as he usually does, he steps towards me. I'm taken aback by this sudden display. "Or what? You'll punch me AGAIN?" he crosses his arms and glowers.

"No." I say, and before I can stop myself, I lean in and press my mouth violently against his, pushing him into the wall.

He lets out a muffled squeak of surprise, and then grabs hold of my hair, returning my attentions just as violently.

Surprise flickers through the mist of anger and pain, before he pushes me away.

We are both out of breath, and he has a slight tinge of red on his cheeks.

"What…?" I start to say, but he puts a hand over my mouth, and motions to be silent. I suddenly hear what Malfoy picked up on – footsteps. Then Filch suddenly puts his head round the door.

"Fighting, boys?" he croaks, with a leer.

"Er…er…" I stutter.

"We're looking for more of that cleaning stuff," Malfoy says smoothly. I look at him in astonishment. The only trace that something had happened was blood on his lip, and he licks it off before Filch notices. I realise it's mine, not his, and more is trickling down my lips. I raise a finger to wipe it off. It gleams in the half-light from the room outside.

_I like the freckles on your chest,_

_And I like the way you like me best._

_And I like the way you're not impressed _

_While you put me to the test;._

_I like the wine stains on your dress._

_I love the way you pass the cheque_

_And I love the good times that you wreck._

_I love your lack of self-respect_

_While you're passed out on the deck,_

_I love my hands around your neck._

Filch supervises us for the rest of the detention, and all we can do is glare at each other. When he finally sends us on our way with a "In my day…" speech, as we get out of hearing, I grab Malfoy's arm.

"What, Weasley?" he snaps.

"What just happened…you won't tell anyone, will you?" I say anxiously.

"No! I'm not telling the school that a Gryffindor had the nerve to do that!" Malfoy said, sneering at me.

"Well…I thought…"

"What? That we're a COUPLE?" he snarled at me. "Get stuffed."

"No! I mean, it's a solution to the fighting, isn't it? Dumbledore's even told us to stop fighting."

"You mean shag every week so we'll be nicer to each other in lessons?" Trust him to put it bluntly. He snorted, and, amazingly, a smile appeared on his face. "Not so dumb after all, Weasel. I'll Owl you later in the week." And he walked off.

And that's how it's been for…I think it's about six months now. Not a soul, except Hermione and Harry, of course, know about this. I've kept my part of the deal at least. I hope he has. There's been a definite improvement in things around here; less fighting (but still the occasional brawl to keep the teachers on their toes), and we avoid each other most of the time during lessons. Malfoy insulted me the other day, and I didn't even flinch, just gave him the finger and walked away. He called off Crabbe and Goyle several times too.

_And now I know who you are,_

_It wasn't that hard,_

_Just to figure you out._

_And now I know who you are,_

_It wasn't that hard,_

_Just to figure you out…_

I meet him as usual, the same place, same time. I slip off Harry's Invisibility Cloak, and immediately start attacking his mouth. I stop after undoing his Slytherin robes. Something's very wrong. He's just standing there, not even attempting to cause pain. "What's wrong, Malfoy?"  

He answers with a shrug. "It's nothing." he shakes his head. 

I shrug and continue where I left off.

He suddenly blurts out something so strange that I have to ask for him to repeat himself. I must have misheard him. "What?"

"Iloveyou."

"I still didn't get that." I grin, cocking my head to one side, questioningly. He surely didn't say…

"I…love you."

Holy monkey shit! The grin is wiped from my face, and I gape at him. All this time, he's loved me back, and I never knew…

He lowers his head, waiting for me to reply to him. The words get stuck in my mouth and I can only stand there, mouth hanging open, trying to speak.

_I like your pants around your feet,_

_And I like the dirt that's on your knees_

_And I like the way you still say 'please',_

_While you're looking up at me,_

_You're like my favourite damn disease._

_And I hate the places that we go,_

_And I hate the people that you know,_

_And I hate the way you can't say no;_

_Too many long lines in a row,_

_I hate the powder on your nose._

He lets out a small choked sob, and breaks free of my embrace, running form the room, the echo of his footsteps faded. I stare after him, still in shock, and after about a minute, suddenly find my feet, and stumble after him. I have NO idea where he is in the whole castle.

Speaking the location spell and saying "Draco Malfoy", I am informed that he's in a greenhouse. Ten minutes later, I've explored all of them, including the venomous plants one, except the rose greenhouse. And surprisingly, it's unlocked. I open the door, and croak out "Malfoy?"

"Go away Weasley." 

A small voice answers from the corner. There he is, I've found my Draco. I go and crouch in front of him, silent, thinking what to say. How do I tell him? 

"What? Come to laugh at the poor little queer ferret, have you? Well, get on with it then."

"I didn't say I was going to laugh at you."

"Well, you've come for something. Is it to try and break it to me gently? That you're not a fairy like me? That this was…'mindless sex', as you put it? Well, don't bother. Leave me alone."

I cup his chin, and lift it up, the thumb brushing away some of the tear marks. I meet his eyes, which are full of tears. "What I was going to say was 'good'." I say naturally, letting my heart speak for me.

"What are you bloody well on about?"

"Why do you think we started this? Enemies don't try and fuck each other to pieces. There's something behind it, Draco."

"What…what are you trying to say?" he asks in a shaking voice, and I know that's because I've said his name for the first time.

"I loved you from the beginning." Our lips meet again. I may be a prat, but at least I'm a happy prat because…

My love is returned.

_And now I know who you are,_

_It wasn't that hard,_

_Just to figure you out._

_And now I know who you are,_

_It wasn't that hard,_

_Just to figure you out…_

Fin/x

**Author's Note: -** Well, I hope you liked it. If you've any flames, all flames will be sent to my Chemistry teacher (that's you, Mr Robin Smith!) to blow up the school lab, or used to fuel the Slytherin common room fire…

I'd like to thank these people for their reviews:

**I.C. Fire** – you're welcome to review anytime, honey! Keep up with Natural Veritaserum, and I'll talk to you online!

**Ophelia Winters** – I must say that's the shortest review I've ever had…heh, but it was very much appreciated, hope you like this!

**Divinest** – hey, sweetie! You won't get this until you return from Bavaria, but we all miss you!!!! And thanks ;)

**Brianna Darknight – **glad to hear I've converted more than one person, lol.

**Lothlorien – **how did you guess? I LOVE cute! ^-^

**Sheena** – me – cliché???? NEVER – lol…least I hope not… Hehe – you were fooled into my scheme of thinking it was Ron! Maybe my plans DO work and I can take over the world with my evil muses! *Ron and Draco frown*

**Cye's girl** – another 'it's so cute' person – glad you liked it! :)

**Smooth Volt** – well, you wanted another chapter – so here it is!

**Franny Moon** – hope you liked Draco's OOCness a bit more in this chapter…and possessive!Ron is rather nice, isn't he? I'm talented???? Girl, have you READ MamaLaz?

**WildfireFriendship** – another 'cute' person! Draco is a sweetie when he gets teary though…hehe


End file.
